Protection of Creation
by Kiaya
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome are reincarnations of gods, they entered the world to save it from despare. The problem:they have no memory of ever being gods. They must realize there destiny before the other gods find Pandoras Box and seel away hope forever.
1. The Gods, the Making, and then Jealousy

**Read this or die. Kidding.** Ok. My sister and I have a competition going on about who can write the best Pandora's Box story. The rules are that we can very the myth in any way that we see fit, though the readers have to be able to tell that it is Pandora's story (who is of cores Kagome), it doesn't matter the length, or the settings of rating, paring, or if there are lemons or not. No asking for help, and no reading the other persons story personally, so we will rely on your reviews to tell us which is better. Please read both and then review, so we can compare reviews from people, be as critical as you can with your reviews. My story will be better, and I will defiantly have lemons later.

If any of you readers would like to join in the competition of your own version of Pandoras box, then let either one of us know and we will ad your names to the list.

**_Prelude._**

**The Gods, the Making, and the Jealousy.**

Long ago, when the gods were just created by themselves, there was grate unity between the brother/husbands and the sister/wives. They wandered the empty 'verse but became bored and lonely with the nothingness that surrounded them. So the oldest brother/husband and the oldest sister/wife created pleasure amongst themselves: games and fun.

They taught it to the other gods, and eventually they became bored with this also. So as a recreation they began to fool around with nothingness.

The youngest brother/husband and sister/wife refrained from all such activities. They watched and learned all there was to know about the new activities and gathered all the personal information on the older gods.

One day, though there was no day, two of the gods found that there was a puddle of nothingness that had some hidden potential. They could feel it. They played with it and formed it to how they thought it wanted and when they were done they had created a rough sphere. They showed it to the other gods and they all marveled at the strangeness of it and soon each pair of gods had created their own sphere.

They lined them all up in random order, and the original being first, the oldest pairs being last and the sphere created by the youngest pair being third. Their happened to be nine planets, establishing that there are eighteen gods.

Quickly, the gods were grabbling over the left over nothingness trying to make more of the spheres. They all wanted to make more of them. The youngest pair caught hold of a small piece and were content to make a small model of there original.

The other gods fought amongst themselves. They threw pieces at there partners and formed as many of the small spheres as they could, fallowing the example of the youngest pair. The pieces of nothing that had splattered when thrown lay forgotten. (Asteroids, duh.)

They placed their small spheres around the larger ones to offset the beauty of there larger pieces, each a work of art. Soon though, they became bored with the fact that they never changed or moved. One of the middle pairs of gods, the pair that had obtained the most globs of nothingness to have more smaller spheres than others plotted that they would create likenesses of themselves to place on the sphere.

They created the likenesses but had no way to make them move and act. They consulted the pair next to them and they managed to make them move, but not without command. After much consulting, so that all of the brother/husbands and sister/wives, minus the youngest pair, were involved, they found the almost perfect semblance of themselves.

Unbeknownst to all the older brother/husbands and sister/wives the youngest pair had known of the new creations and were making some as well, learning from the mistakes of the other gods. But because they were the secret observers they could not point out that there was no drive to create as they had, in the creations.

One of the pairs in the middle decided to go first. They set the creations on the sphere and the creations were to big and they just sat on the sphere, not moving, until they all fell off and splattered, save one that landed on its feet. That creation decided that its meaning of creation was meant to place the sphere on its shoulders and meditate on anything that came to its mind, the meaning of life and such forth. (Hehe, the sculpture of Atlas.)

The oldest pair decided to place their creations upon their spheres next. They took advise from the others and made there likenesses smaller and found a way that the likenesses would not slide off the sphere. But they, too, failed. There likenesses died from hunger, thirst and cold, the sphere growing ice and radiating loneliness.

The pair that made the first sphere decided to go next, but to keep there creations alive on there sphere they also made changes from the original sphere, they added vegetation and liquid for hunger and thirst, they had found a new patch of pliable nothingness and they created funny shaped things that would move and act like the creations so there likenesses would eat well. They took the biggest clump of the new nothingness and created a new sphere. This one they also gave a characteristic to, like the vegetation on the original sphere. They gave it heat. Then they placed the likenesses in their sphere and watched them thrive for a short time before that sphere, too, failed. They were to close to the heat source on one side of the sphere, so half the likenesses burned to death, the other freezing.

On the gods went, modifying there work after every failure. They made the spheres spin to keep burning and freezing at bay, but eventually they died without there being any replacing them. So the next pair created reproduction. Then there was lack of communication in the likenesses, causing war. They took the option of war from all further likenesses and created language to help them understand and get along with one another. Then there was disease, they could communicate, but they were not brilliant enough to stay clean or have order. So they created smartness and order, taking the option of disease from the likenesses as well.

The last two sets of the older gods also took away greed, laziness, pain, sadness, deceit, and hatred, storms, droughts, floods, and all the personality flaws, and those flaws of the environment. They created calm and name and dedication, faith and family.

But after all the flaws were worked out, all the spheres of the first eight were used up and pockets of nothingness were not as in abundance since they had used so much to create and then to modify. They knew what to do now, they had the perfect combination, right, so they stared at the third sphere in the line, the one created by the youngest pair of gods, and crept forward, to place creations upon and to poses a creation that was not theirs.

At the last possible second, the youngest gods stepped between their creation and their brothers and sisters. They had hoped that they would learn from the creations and the modifications they made to them. They were displaying symptoms of greed and pride at there accomplishments. Secrecy and deceit towards each other.

(They are all brothers and sisters, but only the pairs are husband and wife, like the oldest pair, they are siblings, but they are also husband and wife, but only to each other, not to the other pairs.)

The youngest pair explained that they knew about the creations and had followed the modifications that they had all made. They knew what was needed to keep there own creations alive and did not need the others modifying there sphere without there approval, thank you very much.

And the youngest pair did just that. They placed their creations on a sphere that had plenty of food and drink, shelter, calm, family, and reproduction. There was no war, disease, famine, anger, greed, or hate. There was also no need for the expression of hope that the youngest pair had kept towards their siblings, hope that they would succeed, and then hope that they would understand, but they added it anyways, because it was the only thing totally there's that they had to add to the small, perfect, likenesses. On their sphere, the perfect paradise, Shangri-La, nirvana, heaven.

Upon seeing the success that the youngest gods had achieved, the older gods became enraged. They had created and watched their creations die while these two had not participated and they spied and then achieved success. No, the older gods thought, they too should experience the pain of loss and failure.

The oldest pair of gods came up with the idea that even though there was no fault with the sphere now, dose not mean that they and the others could not make faults as easily as they had erased them. They gathered remaining bits of nothingness, small particles though they were, and they fashioned as many of the faults as they could remember. But there was not enough for them to set the sphere on a path to failure.

The pair that had created the first likenesses pulled out a small gloop of nothingness. The last bit to be found for an ever time. Not enough for the whole sphere to fail either. Then an idea came to one of the pair.

(Yes I know that statement is messed up, but they are gods.)

She had all the other older gods take a small part of the nothingness and hold it. They were then to think of how they wanted all of their small parts of faulty creation to be able to coat the whole of the creations on that sphere. Thus, each of the small pieces of nothingness became contagion. They attached their small pieces of contagion to all of the faults so they would be spread and taught. The creations would eventually destroy themselves, and the oldest gods would enjoy every minute, watching the destruction.

They came to the youngest pair of gods with faces of remorse and offered them gifts. The youngest pair, thrilled with the prospect of having harmony with their siblings again, accepted the gifts, and, upon the urging of their older siblings, released the fatale flaws upon all successful creation.

What the older gods did not know sat that the youngest pair had actually added something of their own: hope.

Hope would be what saved the sphere and all successful creation. After but a few short days of complete paradise, the likenesses on the sphere wee flooded and frozen and burned. They turned to each other for comfort but only found blame and anger, then pain and suffering. The vegetation and live food also suffered, they died of exposure and soon the likenesses were starving to death as well.

The pain and suffering were too much for the youngest to stand. It caused them emotional pain to know that they had bean the ones to release such destruction. They tried to take out the faults where they appeared but the symptom of contagion had caused fault and flaw to spread like the fires all around. They could not catch them from the places they held outside the sphere.

The youngest pair of gods looked at each other and together devised a plan to save their creation, their children.

The wife took out their last bit of nothingness that they had kept hidden. As she formed a box that would hold all of the flaws, the husband looked into himself and saw a power that shown green. He took that power, that which had allowed him to mold the nothingness, and used it to mold himself. He made himself into a semblance of a likeness and attempted to reach the surface of the sphere, but there were rules that even a god must follow. He could not touch the lives of the likenesses in all his glory, so he would just have to find a way around the rule that he hadn't known existed before.

The husband god searched for a way into the sphere. Then he saw something amazing. While viewing the lives of those that lived on the sphere he managed to observe one of the native mating rituals. That was it. That was how they would find a way onto the sphere. They would strip themselves of most of there godly power, there memory, and place themselves in the wombs of women that would bare them through pregnancy and then they would enter the world, ready to complete there mission.

The wife god was fashioning a box that would hold all the fatal faults. So absorbed in her work that she did not notice the appearance of the two oldest gods until to late.

The finished box in hand, the wife god shaped also shaped herself in the semblance of a likeness. The husband god had blazed a trail of direction and information of how they were to accomplish the mission. She took a glance at the instructions and then turned around. If they were required to leave there godly glory behind, then there would be no one to protect the sphere.

As the wife god harnessed all of her godly glory she created a protective barrier around the sphere. When the oldest gods, outside the sphere, noticed this, they threw themselves into the sphere, speeding through the trail of instruction that the youngest husband god had left, tearing it to peaces in there wake.

The youngest wife god finished her barrier over her sphere just in time to see the last strings of the trail that her husband god had left for her. She noticed the form of the land that it had stopped over and headed towards it. She had glanced at the trail before it had disappeared so she knew that she needed to find a woman's womb that had recently bean touched by a man and was ready for a child, and then place herself in that womb. That was all that she had been able to catch on a glimpse.

The youngest wife god attempted to enter the lives of the likenesses, but the attempt caused her pain. She tried again, and again. She was doing something wrong, she would not be let through, and they would fail. Her creations would die.

Such anger and despair were in these thoughts that the youngest wife god did not notice that she was slamming herself into a wall of pain over and over and over. So much was the unnoticed pain that the young wife god so happened to unnoticedely slip away into unconsciousness. And as fate would place her in the womb of it's choosing, so it would also have it that the young wife god lost hold of the box that could hold all failure or all accomplishment in its shallow depths. The box, falling somewhere on the same land as her, but not in a place to be revealed for some time.

While the young wife god had bean creating the box then the barrier, the young husband god studied the lives of the likenesses, choosing one woman that would pass on a position of immense power to him when he left her womb. He left instructions for his partner to also chose a woman that would leave her high in ranking.

But of cores we all know that she never received that message. Or any of his other instructions. They all wound up on the same piece of land though, within just a few years, eligibly, between all of them. All striped of memory, left with only intention.

(There are demons in this so they have to be at least 200 years older than the humans in the pairings. Naraku and Sesshomaru are demons, while Kagome is a miko and Kikyo something evil with power, I haven't decided yet.)

r&r, please, or I will never update again, on any of my stories, even if I do lose the contest with my sister.


	2. The Birth of a God

Ok. My sister has decided that she dose not want to participate in the competition, but I will still grapple with any of you that want to.

**Stuff that you should already know for this story. **

Inuyasha dose not belong to me. Sesshomaru is hot. This is my fic. I can do what ever I want with it. So don't copy. The original story line of Pandoras Box. Some of my talk may border on the religious so please don't take offence. Do not flame me or I will disable the anonymous reviews and ban you from reviewing me.

**The Birth of a God.**

"My dear Sutsuki, will you merry me?" the male asked the female in front of him. "Will you become the lady of my lands, bear my children, and combine my name with yours, become Takihashi Sutsuki?" the male reached out an empty hand to the female in a silent plea for her to accept his offer.

The female smiled down into the males eyes, for he was kneeling at her feet, and slowly, but without hesitation, placed her hand in his.

"Inu-Tashio, I would gladly bear your child, your name, and the title of Lady of your lands. I will gladly become your mate for as long as I shall live, bearing my responsibilities with pride."

The being that watched the couple understood most of what they said, through expression and context mostly, and followed them around in hopes that they would mate and he could become there child. He had found the perfect couple to create a body for him. Each powerful and entitled in the ways of there people. He accompanied the female around so that he would not miss a single detail of her situation, or the right moment to slip inside her womb.

The beings around the chosen female hustled around and other females squealed in delight when she told them that she was to mate with 'Lord Tashio.' Much time passed and finaly, when the watcher was becoming desperate, the male came to the female again, and took her away.

Following the couple, the watcher entered a wonderful forest and looked around in awe at the beauty that him and his sister/wife had created.

Looking back at the couple that he was following, the watcher was surprised that they were some ways away, almost out of sight. Hurrying to catch up, he only caught glimpses of what they were doing.

The couple seemed to be tearing at on another. Pieces of cloth flew in wide abandon as they became vicious in there pursuit of something new to the watcher. As he watched, the couple began to change shape. There ears moved, there mandibles stretched out to create jutting chins, there noses moved to almost meld with there mouths. There bone structure in there limbs changed, making them into creatures that walked on four feet instead of two. They sprouted tails out of there spines and grew thick fur all over there bodies. There neck positions changed so that they would not be looking at the ground in there new forms.

They created themselves into creatures of grate hunger. They had used a power close to what he possessed in creation, but they had used it to change themselves into what they already were. Maybe he would not nave to give up all his power.

Then the creatures that were his chosen parental influences began a strange ritual. They circled and nipped at one another. Snarling and grinning.

Though the watcher had not yet caught up with the couple he knew that his moment had almost come. They would mate and he would merge with them as they merged, folding his being into the consciousness of a child inside the female.

And so he did. At the final moment of there joining, he slipped himself into the fusion, anchoring himself inside the now fertile egg, then wiping himself of his memory and godly power, hoping, praying, that his counterpart would understand the instructions that he had left for her. Then he forgot that she would soon exist, and his reason for existence.

(Slightly funny that a god is praying. Who dose a god pray to?)

With the god now embodied, he would be like any child that the couple would have conceived with out his influence. If the female had the misfortune of a miscarriage, then the gods' body would die and his consciousness would be forced back out of the sphere, back into the 'verse, back to the rage and jealousy of his siblings.

But if he, like he so happened to do, were born an infant six months later, grew to a toddler, then a child, a teen, then young adult, well, now, isn't he fortunate.

Upon his birth, shorter in time to a human pregnancy, but longer than the average animal one, his father was the first to hold him. While his mother lay asleep and sick, on the verge of death, his father spoke to him, though the new babe could, surly, not understand.

"Shhh, my son. Shhh. Sleep for your father. Sleep and have good dreams, my child, my Sesshomaru. That will be your name, your mothers' brother was named Sesshokuni, my brother was named Tactimaru. You shall be named after two grate warriors, both now long gone. May there spirits watch over you."

And with that, Inu-Tashio placed the infant in his mothers' arms. There was no one in the room besides mother and child, so when the woman passed away from exhaustion in her sleep, and no one noticed that the child snuggled close to the cold dead body that should have bean his mother until hours later, it was no surprise that the child would grow serious.

The child Sesshomaru never cried. Not once as a babe, toddler, or child. He excelled in all training, weather mental or physical. For the young lord, there was no such thing as play. Nothing more fun than to practice his martial arts.

Inu-Tashio was slightly worried over his son, but despair over the death of his mate caused him to be unable to act on his worry. So Sesshomaru grew up a serious child, boy, and teen.

When Sesshomaru reached the age of two hundred there was a big ceremony planned for his coming of age. He had become a man. He had fought in many battles. He was an exilent diplomat and he never showed anger or frustration. In fact he never showed any emotion at all. Some said that he was hiding, behind his stoic mask. When it was made as to who thought so, they quickly there after denied any such accusations. Usually after something humiliating occurred to them.

Upon this sacred day of manhood, Sesshomarus birthday, Inu-Tashio announced his intent to remarry. The people rejoiced at the concept of a new lady, that is, until they met her at Sesshomarus sacred banquet that night. That day would always burn as a beacon of shame in Sesshomarus mind.

The woman that Inu-Tashio would mate was a human, not of there species. Sesshomaru would develop a bitterness towards all humans that reveled on disgust.

Later that same year, Inu-Tashio mated the human and then the human became pregnant. She went to visit her family to tell them the news, and they became intent on killing her.

In the process of Inu-Tashio rescuing her, he became fatally wounded and died before he saw his second son born.

Sesshomaru tolerated his half brothers presence until the brat became spoiled from the people in there home, they pitied him for being a half breed. After all, he was twenty, for a half breed, he did not have a distended childhood. He was the equivalent of a twenty year old, the same equivalent as Sesshomaru, in fact.

So the half breed left and his mother, too, died.

Sesshomaru took to traveling. He came home for his battles and social events, but otherwise traveled his lands on his own. Sometimes visiting neighbors and strengthening relations. But mostly just settling disputes on his land, keeping his people from killing each other and visitors. This is how he would inevitably meat his fate: his counterpart.

RandR please. I require reviews to update.


End file.
